Stuck in the Past?
by neeeeealll
Summary: Skye and Ward end up in a strange place not knowing what has happened. Is it someone playing a prank or something else? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

* So this is the start of a multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure how many chapters yet as I haven't got them all planned out. I will try and update regularly but I'm at university of things can change fast. I hope you like it. Once again I do not own anything from Agents of Shield or the characters. *

Skye sat up slowly rubbing her aching head. It felt like she had been thrown around for hours with the headache she was experiencing. Moving her arms to rub her head she became aware of her clothing. It had changed. Last time she could remember she had been in jeans and a top. Now she was in a dress. Not even a normal dress. This was an old fashioned, long sleeved floor length dress, with a corset bodice. It was the kind of thing she would wear to a costume party or would see on people cosplaying Merlin.

Glancing around she realised she didn't recognise where she was. Last she could remember she was in New York. Now there was no city that could be seen around. In fact it looked like no place she had been on earth. All that she could see was a dirt track and fields. There were hills in the distance that could hide a city but they were a good distance away.

"_How did I get here?" _asked Skye aloud. Where was the rest of her team? They wouldn't just leave her. But how did she get here and why couldn't she remember much?

A movement behind her caused her to jump to her feat. Spinning around she noticed her SO sitting up from ground, where he had been lying down like her. His clothes had been changed as well, leaving him in what appeared to be a tunic and leggings. Although he looked good in, he could look good in most clothes, Skye couldn't supress a giggle. He did look ridiculous, not that she could really talk. She was so going to use this once they had figured out what was going on.

"_Ward are you ok?" _ Skye asked moving over to crouch down beside him. He was looking around confused and looked like he was in pain like she was.

"_Skye. Are you ok? Do you know where we are or what happened?" _

"_No. I just woke up. I'm fine apart from a kicking headache. Last I remember we were in New York. The next thing I know I wake up on the ground here and my clothes have changed. So have your apparently."_

Ward looked at her in concern. _"You don't remember anything either. I have no idea where we are. It doesn't look like there is much around here either."_

"_Yeah. I noticed. We could always follow the road. Those hills over there may be hiding a city."_

Ward just looked at her. She knew she was being optimistic but what else could she do? Panicking wouldn't help and they couldn't just stay here. There was no water and they had no food. They needed to do something and heading that way seemed like the best idea. Everything in the other direction was flat as far as the eye could see. Going that way wasn't going to help them any. Before she could think of any retort, a noise could be heard coming from the hills. It was very faint but it sounded like it was coming towards them. With a glance at Ward, Skye moved back away from the road, knowing that danger could be coming their way. It wouldn't be upon them for a while but in this flat landscape there was nowhere to hide. They needed to prepare now if they were to be ready by time it was upon them.

* * *

"_Has anyone seen Ward or Skye? I've been looking for them all over the bus." _ Coulson asked the rest of the team who had gathered in the kitchen and were preparing food.

"_Skye wanted to go visit some sites in New York. Ward agreed to take her as long as they picked up some supplies he needed. They should be back soon. I didn't mind as long as they were back before we needed to take off and they had their phones in case we got a mission." _Replied May, not glancing up from the sandwich she was making.

"_OK. That explains the silence then."_

"_Did you need them for something Sir?" _asked Simmons.

"_Not really. Just some new information about training for them. It's not urgent. It's nice that they are spending some time together outside of the missions. Hopefully it will cut down on their arguing." _Seeing the whole team look at him in disbelieve, he shrugged his shoulders slightly and headed back towards his office. _"Well I can live in hope!"_

* * *

**A few hours later**

The sound of movement was getting closer and closer. Skye and Ward had constructed a shelter to get them out of the sun and hopefully provide some protection from whatever was moving towards them. Well, Ward had built it. Skye had soon found out that moving around in this dress was not easy. As she had sat watching Ward build their shelter she had time to think about what was happening. She wondered if it was another of Fitzsimmons' pranks. They had been quiet recently and if they had got May and Coulson involved then this was something that they could have pulled off.

Sighing she glanced up wondering whether she should mention her suspicions to Ward. He had been very quiet since starting to build the shelter and she didn't think it would go down well with him if it was a prank. Just as she was about to voice her thoughts, her SO ducked into the shelter and pushed her down to the floor. Whoever was coming was clearly nearly on top of them. Sounds of horses stopping could be heard just outside the shelter.

"_Excuse me? I was wondering if you could help me? I am looking for some people." _A voice called from outside.

Glancing at Skye, Ward indicated for her to stay put and slowly eased himself outside. Skye crawled to the opening so she could watch what was happening. The man outside was dressed like Ward in a tunic and leggings, with what appeared to be a sword strapped to his waste. Seeing Ward emerge he began speaking again.

"_You would not happen to be Sir Ward?" _At Ward's startled look he took that as confirmation. "_I'm glad I found you. The rest of your party arrived safely but said you and your lady had been separated. I was sent out to find you and escort you to safety." _This just confirmed Skye's suspicions. It was all a set up by Fitzsimmons. No one spoke like that anymore and who would call Ward sir?

Ignoring Ward's instructions she made her way out to join the men. She now could see that the guy had dismounted and was stood beside two horses.

"_This is a joke isn't it? Fitzsimmons put you up to this." _Ignoring the annoyed look from Ward she moved to stand beside him. It didn't pass her notice that Ward shifted slightly to ensure she was behind him and further away from the stranger.

"_I'm sorry my lady, I do not know this Fitzsimmons you speak off. As I said I was asked to find Sir Ward and escort him back. As that is you might we begin proceed to the castle. It is not a safe area to be caught at night." _Ward and Skye shared a look at this and silently agreed to go with the man. There was nothing around for miles and going with him might lead them to understand what was actually happening.

With a nod at the man, Ward led Skye over to the horses. It suddenly occurred to Skye that as there were only two horses she would have to ride with someone. She glanced across at Ward, who was still keeping his body between her and the stranger, and saw that the thought had occurred to him as well.

"_Good I'm glad that we got this sorted and I found you quickly. I would have hated for anything to have happened to you Sir Ward. Or your wife."_

"_WIFE?" _exclaimed Ward and Skye.

* So yeah I left it on a cliffhanger. Sorry. :-) Please leave reviews if you wish. *


	2. Chapter 2

* So here is the next part. A big thank you to Amaya as she has read part of this and made corrections. I don't have a beta reader so if there are any mistake I'm sorry. Once again I don't own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters. *

* * *

A couple of hours later the team were worried. Skye and Ward still hadn't returned. It was past the time when they were supposed to return and they weren't answering their phones. May was busy informing SHIELD that they wouldn't be able to undertake their mission, while the rest of the team gathered around the holotable.

Fitz was busy trying to track his missing teammates cell phones, but was having no luck. They both appeared to be turned off. Now they were really worried. Neither Skye nor Ward ever switched their phones off, knowing that they had to contactable at all times. He was now trying to find them using cameras in the area, but he was no expert at this. Skye was their expert with this and they were so used to having her around that none of them really bothered with keeping up with the latest techniques. Finally the computer beeped indicating that it had found a match for the missing agents.

"_Fitz. Have you found them?"_ Coulson enquired. It was the first time anyone had spoken since they had realised something was wrong.

"_Yes. I found them. They appear to be wandering around New York City as normal and then be heading back towards the SUV. They were passing this alley here." _ Fitz gestured, making the image rise in front of the rest of the team. It showed Ward disappearing into the alley with Skye following him.

"_They never come out from here, and all exits are covered."_

"_Then that is where we start. Everyone get ready, we leave in 5."_

* * *

Skye entered the room they had been led to with relief. It had been a long journey to the castle under a punishing sun. All she wanted was the bath and change of clothes that had been promised her. The journey had provided more information on their situation, but had not cleared up much of the confusion for her or Ward.

Apparently, Ward was a knight of the realm, journeying to this castle, with his new bride Skye (WHAT!), to take part in the jousting tournament. He was the best night in the country and everyone was looking forward to testing themselves against him. The tournament was in two days time so at least they had a bit of time to try and figure out what was going on. Ward was good but she was fairly certain he had never been trained for this. But then again he was the Grant Ward.

The ride had given them time to talk, with Skye safely held in Ward's arms, close enough that their companion, who had introduced himself as George, could not overhear. They had agreed to continue with the ruse, as it would give them time to figure out what was actually going on. However, that would mean pretending to be married. Skye was less fond of this idea. Not that she didn't like Ward, the opposite actually, but she wasn't sure she could cope with sleeping in the same room with him. He was a total gentle man, but if they had to share the same bed she would not get any sleep, too conscious of what she might say in her sleep. She had a bad habit of speaking what she was dreaming about, and her handsome SO appeared in her dreams move often than she would ever admit to anyone else.

Ward followed her into the room, which contained a large bed, a dresser containing lots of clothes and a walled off area which contained the bath. Saying thank you to the maid who had shown them to the room, Ward closed the door giving them some privacy. They had already agreed not to talk when in the rooms, as it would be easy to spy on them. They had to behave as if they were the couple that everyone thought they were.

"_You should go in the bath first."_

"_Are you saying I smell, Robot?" _Skye teased.

"_No of course not. But I know how much you've been looking forward to getting a bath. I can wait a little while longer." _

Skye was once again surprised by her SO's thoughtfulness. She knew people thought his people's skills were poop with knives, but with her he always seemed to know exactly what she needed.

"_Thank you, Grant." _Skye smiled at the sight of her SO blushing slightly. He could be sweet sometimes.

"_Can you undo my dress please? I can't reach the ties." _ Ward simply nodded and indicated for her to turn around. Gently he reached for the ties that held the corset together and gently began to undo them. Skye kept a hold of the top of the dress so it didn't fall down at it was undone, conscious that she wasn't wearing underwear beneath the dress and she didn't really want to flash Ward. It might cause his circuits to short. She suddenly realised he had stopped; yet the dress was not yet undone.

"_Ward?"_

"_I need to move my hands inside the dress. The way it's been tied means it can't be done any other way_."

Skye froze for a second with the comprehension of what that would mean. He would touch her bare back. He was asking her permission to continue. She nodded for him to continue while trying not to concentrate on what her SO was doing. It wasn't easy she could feel his hands gently touching his back as he loosened her dress, she could feel his breath on her neck as he concentrated on trying not to make her uncomfortable.

Her mind began to wander to places she did not want it to go, especially with Grant so close to her. Her mind wandered into her dreams with Grant undressing her. Standing behind her as her top was slowly removed, kissing his way up her back as the skin was revealed. She could almost feel his lips on her neck, kissing it, finding the point where she was most sensitive.

"_There you go." _Ward broke through Skye's thoughts just in time. Blushing at the way her thoughts had turned she muttered her thanks and headed for the bath. Dropping her dress on the ground she gratefully stepped into the bath, allowing the water to wash away the journey and some of her worries. One worry would not leave her nevertheless.

How was she going to be able to sleep in the same bed as Ward? She could barely cope with him touching her just before. There was no way she would be able to avoid touching him. She had thought that her biggest problem was the situation they were in. No she was beginning to realise that her biggest problem was getting out of this situation without revealing to Ward how much she was in love with him.

* * *

*Hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave reviews and make any suggestions of anything you want me to include in future chapters. I'll try to include suggestions *


	3. Chapter 3

*Once again I don't own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters. A big thank you to Amaya as she has read part of this and made corrections. I don't have a beta reader so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. More notes at the end of the chapter. *

* * *

Ward sighed gently trying not to wake the sleeping woman beside him. He wished he could join her in sleep but his mind wouldn't switch off. He had no idea how they had managed to get themselves into this situation. They had no idea where they were or how they had got here. It almost seemed like they had gone back in time but he knew that wasn't possible. Although Shield had opened his eyes to the strange things that happened in the world but he had never heard of time travel. But then again it could be classified above his level. It was a strange situation to be in.

What bothered him the most was that Skye was with him. He enjoyed her company and was actually glad that she was with him and he didn't have to face this madness on his own. But that put her at risk. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. He had already had to see her hurt, nearly die because he couldn't protect her. He could never let that happen again.

Turning to look at her he couldn't help but smile as she clutched her pillow like a teddy bear and muttered in her sleep. She was wearing one of his tops and leggings as otherwise she would have nothing to sleep in. It was bad enough sleeping in his shirt as it was too big for her so kept falling off her shoulder, revealing more and more of her back. Ward suddenly jerked back to earlier in the day when he had untied her dress for her.

* * *

The way it was laced meant it had to be untied by someone else, as if someone had decided that temptation was necessary. With Skye it was definitely not needed. His rookie was beautiful, yet she didn't know it. It was going to be awkward enough pretending to be married and share a room without adding additional temptation. With his rookie the temptation was always there.

Slowly, so as not to startle her or cause her to drop the dress, he gently unlaced the corset. How she could breath in the thing he would never understand. It looked such an uncomfortable piece of clothing, no matter how good she looked in it. As he had got a quarter of the way down he realised he was going to have to reach inside to continue unlacing it. He was going to have to touch her bare back, there was no way around it: otherwise she would never get the dress off. This caused him to freeze for a few seconds, which of course Skye noticed.

"_Ward?"_

"_I need to move my hands inside the dress. The way it's been tied means it can't be done any other way_."

He felt her freeze as she realised what he had said but felt relief as she nodded for him to continue. Do not think about her skin, Ward. It is just like disarming a bomb; all you can feel is the outer casing. That thought went totally out of the wind as his hand brushed her back. She always managed to divert his thoughts, even when he was trying his hardest not to let her. All he could think of was how soft her skin was. How smooth it would be against the palm of his hand. NO GRANT. Don't think about that.

No matter how disciplined he was he could not help but think about it. He could imagine her dress continuing to fall until her bare back was exposed to him. Being able to run his hand up her back, feeling the softness of her skin. Run his fingers up her spine and brush her hair away over one shoulder to leave her neck free. There would then be no barrier to stop him gently kissing his way up her spine to her neck. Being able to find where she was sensitive and gently kiss it.

He realised he had unlaced the corset to the bottom and stepped back, giving her space. If he had stayed close to her he may have just followed through on his thoughts and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. They were stuck together, not just now but on the bus as well. He didn't want to do anything that would make things difficult for her.

"_There you go." _He muttered trying not to let on where his thoughts had been. He heard her thanks as she moved towards the bath. No don't go there. He quickly moved over to the clothes they had been provided with. He couldn't let his mind wander towards Skye in the bath. If he went there who knows what he would do!

Ward yanked his thoughts away again. It was bad enough thinking about his rookie undressing and in the bath before. Thinking about it while lying within inches of her was just pure torture and would not end well.

* * *

Glancing around the room wishing for something to take his mind off his rookie his eyes fell on the scroll he had been given earlier. It was for a banquet they both had to attend tomorrow night. In the morning he had been encouraged to practise before the tournament. He was going to need that. He had never held a sword before never mind fought with one. Although Shield was good with training it wasn't very often you needed to fight with a sword or know how to joust. At least he could ride a horse; otherwise they would be in serious trouble. The banquet would give him time to find out more information and see Skye in a beautiful dress. It had been delivered earlier having been made for her. She always looked beautiful, but from the peak he had got of the dress before she had hidden it from him, he had the feeling she was going to look simply stunning.

The object of his thoughts sighed in her sleep, causing him to look at her. She seemed to be frowning and had thrown her pillow down the bed. Just as he was about to retrieve it and put it back behind her head she rolled towards him. Pressing down on his chest, she rolled until her head was lying on him, over his heart. One arm stretched across his chest, trapping him and holding herself to him. Even if Ward wanted to move he couldn't. She looked so peaceful and truthfully he couldn't say that he hadn't ever hoped to have her this close. He could feel her breath against his bare chest, raising goose bumps, proving evidence that this wasn't all part of his imagination.

"_Warm… Comfy….. Hard but snuggly. Don't want to let go.…. my SO"_ Skye muttered against his chest.

Smiling slightly Ward gently put one arm around her waist, holding her close. Brushing her hair gently he settled down, letting sleep finally come over him, feeling relaxed for the first time in ages.

"_You don't have to let go. I'll always be your SO." _He murmured before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Arriving at the alley that Skye and Ward had last been seen in, they had searched for 10 minutes finding no sign of their missing teammates.

"_They can't just have vanished into thin air!"_

"_I know Jemma. We'll find them. We just haven't found any evidence yet." _Fitz tried to comfort his partner. He understood her frustration; there was no evidence of their teammates but nowhere they could go. What had happened to them? He was trying not to picture all the terrible things that they could be undergoing.

Staring at the ground he noticed that here it was a different colour to the rest of the alley. Why would that be? Bending down for a closer look he noticed that there was a grate in the floor, coloured so that it would not be easily spotted. Fitz knew he had found what they had been looking for.

"_Guys. I found it."_

*Hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave reviews and make any suggestions of anything you want me to include in future chapters. Thank you to everyone who gave suggestions I'll try to include more of them in later chapters. Thank you to NothatRose who suggested the undressing scene from Ward's point of view, hope you liked it. Next time the banquet. *


	4. Chapter 4

*Once again I don't own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters. I don't have a beta reader so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. More notes at the end of the chapter. *

* * *

Skye woke up feeling warm and protected. Strangely enough she was lying on something that was hard and seemed to be radiating heat. Glancing down she saw that Ward's shirt had once again slipped off her shoulder. Pulling it up to cover herself again, she didn't want to flash Ward, she was sure he would want to look anyway. He had practically run out of the room when she had entered the bath. Checking her top to make sure she was fully covered she noticed that their was an arm around her waist. Squinting upwards she found herself looking into the face of her SO who she was currently lying on.

Oops. How had she ended up lying on him? She was afraid of this when she found out she had to share a bed with him. What if she had said something? She knew she spoke in her sleep. What if she had said something? Also what was she going to say to him now? How had she ended up on his chest?

"_Morning." _Smiled Ward, looking down at her. He gently brushed some hair of her face before continuing, "_Glad to see you awake. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you but it coming up towards the time for me to go to the training ground. I didn't want to move and wake you, but I definitely need to train."_

OK. So they weren't going to talk about the fact she was lying on his chest, bare chest! She had also clearly slept in his arms. Also he hadn't wanted to wake her even though he had to get up. The more she found out about her SO, the more she was falling in love with him. God she hoped she hadn't said that last night.

"_What am I supposed to do? While you are training I mean."_

"_You could always come with me? I don't mind you coming. Plus company is always nice."_

Smiling Skye gazed up at her SO and nodded in agreement. Who was going to miss an opportunity to sit and gaze at him, especially when he was training. He often got hot and took his shirt off, giving Skye plenty of time to gaze at his abs. He had good abs. Skye just wanted to touch them. They were so well defined.

Sitting up and stopping her thoughts before she said or did something she would regret. With her SO around she found herself doing that more and more. She was going to have to be careful at the banquet tonight. Drink always made her more impulsive and people here drank wine like it was water, she had noticed at the meal last night. One glass of wine could make her tipsy. She had to watch what she drank or she was liable to do something stupid, such as kiss Ward!

Moving from the bed, she headed towards the clothes and grabbed a simple dress from the pile. Turning towards the cordoned area so she could dress in peace, she spoke to her SO,

"_Come on then Robot. Seeing as you need practice we'd better get a move on."_

* * *

Skye sat watching her SO train. She was right, he had taken his shirt off and it was a fantastic sight. Just watching his muscles move as he trained made her want to swoon. Hang on swoon? She really needed to get out of here; she had never used the word before now. This place was having a bad effect on her.

She became aware of someone standing beside her, taking her concentration away from her handsome SO.

"_Do you mind if I join you?" _asked the lady standing beside her. Skye recognised her as the lady of the castle, Isabel. She had met her last night at the meal and immediately liked her. She had made her feel at ease and tried to help her meet other people.

"_Of course. Company is always welcome."_ Skye replied smiling at the other women.

Isabel sat down beside Skye on the cushioned benches that were placed so you could watch the training ground comfortably.

"_I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you make a fantastic couple. I have never seen people so much in love. Not many people would sit and watch their husband train like you do. I remember when I first married William I used to do exactly the same. It's nice to see someone else in love. So many people marry for convenience, seeing people in love makes me so happy."_

Skye smiled awkwardly at Isabel. She was so lovely but she had to be wrong. Neither her nor Ward had been acting any differently than what they did on the bus as they had agreed it was going to be the easiest way to act and it would draw less attention as they didn't know where they were being watched. There was no way anyone could think they were in love from that. She knew her SO liked her, but he didn't love her. True she was falling in love with him but she hid that from everyone.

"_My Lady. What a pleasure to see you."_ Talk of the devil and he shall appear. Ward had pulled on his shirt before joining them Skye was disappointed to see.

"_Sir Ward. I hope you don't mind me being here. I was just saying to your lovely wife how nice it is to see a couple so in love as you are. It is so rare these days."_ Skye couldn't look at Ward for the fear of what she would see there.

"_Anyway I was just passing through and wanted to say I'm looking forward to seeing you at the banquet tonight. I will leave you two to it. I know how valued alone time is when you are newly married, so I won't intrude on yours." _With a smile at them both she left.

Skye refused to look at Ward, unsure how to react to that. When in doubt stick to the basics.

"_So how do you think the training is going? You ready for tomorrow?"_

Glancing up at him she would swear he almost looked disappointed at the questions. But that had to be her imagination.

"_Not well. Even spending the whole afternoon training this is not going to go well tomorrow."_

He looked so distraught that Skye couldn't stop herself reaching out and taking his hand. She gently traced circles on it, trying to comfort and support him.

* * *

Five frustrating hours later they were both getting ready for the banquet. This time he had bathed first so as to allow Skye more time to get ready. The banquet meant that they both had to be dressed up and Skye had decided that she needed more time to get ready. He couldn't really complain about that. He only had to dress in a more elaborate tunic and leggings, where as she had to put on a dress and style her hair. He wished he had more to do to get ready. It would have taken his mind off tomorrow. He was convinced it was going to be awful. It would be fairly obvious that he had barely fought with a sword before. He could live with the embarrassment it would cause him but he was worried about what it would mean for Skye. It would become fairly obvious that he couldn't protect her here, which people may use to their advantage. He didn't want anything to happen to her, especially not because of him.

"_Skye are you nearly ready? We really need to go. We are going to be late."_

"_Keep your hair on robot. Looking good takes time. It's even harder to do it without a mirror."_

"_You will look good no matter what. If I get you a mirror put in here will that speed up you getting ready?"_

"_Aww was that a compliment? Maybe I would. Now tell me what you think."_

Ward turned as he heard her enter the main part of the room. He was right when he said she would look good. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress was a floor length, in a light blue material with a silver inlaid corset. It skimmed her shoulders with her curly hair threaded with blue and white flowers gently brushing her shoulders. She had never looked better. He knew he would kill any man who touched her. He wouldn't be able to help himself.

Knowing she was waiting for an answer, he strode over to her and took her hand. Raising it to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"_My lady, you look simply stunning. It is a travesty that you cannot not see how beautiful you look. I will ensure that a mirror is place in the room so you can see how beautiful you look on your return."_

"_Tease." _Skye retorted, blushing with delight. "_But the mirror would be nice."_

"_Well shall we my lady? The sooner we leave the sooner I can ask someone to deliver a mirror for you." _Ward continued to tease, delighted to see her smile and enjoying herself.

* * *

The banquet was just as he had expected. Lots of noise, food and drink. Skye was a big hit, with men flocking to sit beside her. It took all of his will power not to start growling at them. Instead he had resorted to just sitting and scowling at them. Most of them had got the point very quickly.

"_Are you ok?" _he asked as he noticed she was staring at one woman.

"_Amateur." _ She muttered.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_That woman over there. She has just fainted because of the tightness of her corset. She is an amateur. She needs to take slow gently breaths to stop that happening. Mine is tighter than hers and I'm fine. I even manage to eat. So hence amateur." _

Ward just looked at her in disbelief. How could she just say something like that? Why would anyone put themselves through pain and the risk of passing out, just for an outfit? It never ceased to amaze him the things women would do. Before he could say anything in reply one of the guards ran into the room. Reaching his Lord he began to speak.

"_My Lord the tournament area has been destroyed. There was a fire and it has destroyed everything. There is no way the tournament can be held." _

A murmuring broke out a round the room after the announcement, with people voicing their disappointment. All Ward felt was relief. He wasn't going to have to fight. Skye was going to be safe. Peeping sideways at her he saw that she looked less than shocked at the turn of events. Seeing him looking she grinned mischievously at him.

"_You wouldn't happen to know anything about a fire occurring in the training grounds would you?" _ He muttered.

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_You are absolutely amazing do you know that?"_ Following his impulse he leant in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Finally leaving the hall and returning to their room Ward felt happier than he had since they had entered this situation. Due to the incredible woman at his side he didn't have to fight and he was about to get to see her reaction to how she was dressed. He had arranged for a mirror to be delivered to their room so she could see how beautiful she looked. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

She noticed the mirror straight away, throwing a grateful glance towards him as she head to it. Moving towards the clothes pile he started sorting through it trying to find something for Skye to wear to bed that wasn't as large on her. He had seen how she reacted this morning when she had noticed her shoulders out of the top. He didn't want her feeling uncomfortable so was hoping to find an item of his clothing that was slightly smaller so wouldn't be so big on her.

"_Ward._"

Glancing up at the sound of her voice he saw her looking into the mirror looking extremely upset. Not the reaction he was expecting.

"_Come here."_

Moving towards her he wondered what had upset her. Placing a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her he moved behind her.

"_Do you see what I see?" _She asked.

*Hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave reviews and make any suggestions of anything you want me to include in future chapters. Thank you to everyone who gave suggestions I'll try to include more of them in later chapters. Next time find out what Skye saw in the mirror. *


	5. Chapter 5

May led the team down the passageway that Fitz had found the entrance to, with Coulson at the back to provide the science duo with some protection. They were hoping that this would led to Skye and Ward, if not some clues to where they had disappeared to. There was no other way out of the alley so they either had to have come down here or been teleported out. There was no way to track teleporting so Fitz was hoping this led to something. He was worried for his friends. Yes they hadn't got along very well at the beginning but as they had carried out more missions they had become closer and closer. Skye was like his annoying little sister and Ward his older protective big brother. He knew that if Skye was with Ward she would be safe. Ward appeared to want to protect everyone on the team, but Fitz had noticed that he was especially protective of Skye. He didn't think it was in a brother kind of way, even if the specialist wasn't aware of it himself.

They had arrived beside another door at which May indicated for them to wait while she checked it out. He watched as she examined whatever was on the other side of the door. After she had indicated it was safe, Fitz moved forwards to the opening. Something wasn't right though. May was too tense. What had she seen? Moving forward till he entered the room, Fitz couldn't help suddenly stopping and staring. No wonder May was worried. Coulson entered the room last and voiced exactly what the rest of the team was thinking,

"_What the Hell?"_

* * *

Ward couldn't help but stare at the reflection in the mirror. He had thought things were strange before but now. In the mirror were two people standing exactly as he and Skye were, in the same clothes. However, the people looked nothing like either of them. His reflection was more built up, with more muscle on his arms, brown hair that was longer than his and blue eyes. Skye's reflection was totally different to her, she had more curves and her hair was as long as Skye's but curly and blonde. Her eyes were grey and seemed to see straight through you. He had no idea what was going on here but he had to keep Skye calm.

Gently he turned her to face him, seeing the panic in her eyes. He had no idea what to do but he couldn't stand the look on her face. Acting on an instinct he would normally ignore he pulled her to him, enfolding her in his arms. He could feel her shaking as she began to cry.

"_What is going on? Why do we look different in the mirror?" _she cried into his chest.

He rocked her gently before replying,

"_I don't know. I think that might be us due to the clothes. I've never heard of time travel before at Shield, but there have been lots of reports of devices that mess with people's minds. I think that is what has happened here. It may explain why we see ourselves looking different. Mirrors have been said to show things in a clear light, so we are seeing how we are at this moment."_

"_So our minds are in someone else's body. Great."_

He could feel her begin to panic again, so gently picked her up and carried her towards the bed. Sitting down he placed her beside him, before laying them both down, never breaking the contact between them. Stroking her hair he tried to put her at ease, wishing his people skills were better. All he wanted to do was comfort her but he wasn't sure how.

"_I know it doesn't sound good, but if we know what is happening than we can find away to stop it. We will get back Skye, I promise you." _He kept to himself that he had no idea why they both saw how they looked normally when they looked at each other. He didn't want to upset her further.

* * *

Ward woke up to find himself alone in the room. Skye's clothes were gone from the side and the dress from last night that she had slept in was hung over a chair. Glancing around he guessed it was around mid-morning, which was late for him. But he had spent most of last night wondering how he could fix this and how he look after Skye. She was clearly having problems with this, so was he really but he was pushing them to one side. Skye needed him and she was his first priority. He could have a break down once they had got back to the team and she was safe.

Quickly gathering clothes he threw them on and headed out to search for her.

Half an hour later he finally found her sitting beside the ruins of the tournament area. She was sat staring out, but not really seeing anything in front of her. His heart broke at the expression on her face. She looked so desolate. On his way to search for her he had managed to grab some food and drink, including her favourite chocolate. He hoped it would help cheer her up. He quietly sat down beside her, waiting for her to speak.

"_You know how fucked up this don't you? Before Shield I wouldn't have even considered this possible. Now I'm wondering if I will ever get back to see my family. How did this become the norm?" _

Before he could answer she began to cry. Without even thinking about it he picked her up and pulled her into his lap. Cradling her he rocked her backwards and forwards, while she cried into his chest. He couldn't stop himself placing gentle kisses onto her hair.

Eventually she cried herself out and pulled back to talk to him.

"_I'm sorry. I must look a right sight." _

He couldn't believe that. She was beautiful no matter what. The tears didn't remove her beauty; it just made him want to protect her even more. He reached up and wiped away the remaining tears on her face.

"_No you don't. You don't need to apologise. This is a strange situation and I totally understand the need to cry. I won't let anything happen to you Skye. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."_

"_You don't have to protect everyone you know Ward. No one can do everything. But thank you. I don't know what I would do without you here. I feel safe with you, even though we are in this weird situation. I trust you and know you will protect me, I just wish I could protect you."_

"_You have protected me Skye. You prevented the tournament today. If you hadn't done that I would have been in serious trouble. I feel the same you know, without you here I would have gone to pieces days when we first woke up here."_

"_How about we both make a deal? We both stay positive and just focus on a way of getting out of here before you have to go and fight in a tournament."_

"_That sounds like a good plan." _

Skye smiled up at him before snuggling back into his chest. Normally he would say he was not a snuggler but with Skye apparently that wasn't true. She was making him release more and more about himself, things he had thought he had buried so deep that they would never surface again. He was quite content to sit holding her for as long as possible. She made him a better person. A person he liked a whole lot more than his previous self.

He thought back to yesterday and what he had overheard Lady Isabel say to Skye. She had thought that they looked like they were in love. He didn't know about his Rookie but she was right about him. It had taken him a long time to realise it. Hell even when May had pointed out he wouldn't admit it to himself. But now there was no escaping it. He loved Skye. At one point he had thought love was a weakness but now he saw how it made people better. He wasn't going to say anything to her, not yet anyway. He wasn't sure how she felt, Besides this was not the place to talk about it, they both needed each other here and admitting how he held could cause problems and make things awkward. But once they got out of here, they were both going to have a long talk.

* * *

* So there is the next chapter, hope you like it. I apologise for any mistakes I haven't picked up. It's a bit hard to read and write when on a plane going through turbulence! I know the bit with the team was short but I promise we'll see more of them in the next chapter. Also Skye and Ward will go swimming *


	6. Chapter 6

Skye smiled at the ladies she was sitting with while trying unobtrusively to loosen her corset. The temperature had suddenly increased from yesterday leaving Skye wishing she didn't have to wear dresses. She was dreaming of bikinis and shorts. When she had first seen herself in the dresses she had loved them. They were so elaborate, with embroidery and lace. They seemed to be designed for her, emphasizing all her curves. Her one today was purple silk, with silver stitching and white lace surrounding the top of the corset. The corset was laced with silver ribbon that also looped around her lace to almost form a belt. It was absolutely beautiful, but bloody warm!

She couldn't lift her dress up slightly to get some air at her legs. God forbid she pushed up her sleeves. That was a huge disgrace here and could get you thrown out of the society. Women were supposed to be lady-like at all times and that meant no lifting up your dress above your ankles or showing off your arms. Arms could only be bared if a shawl covered them. It was absolutely ridiculous! One woman had already passed out with heatstroke. Last night when the warm weather had begun one unfortunate woman had tried to get more air by lifting her dress slightly. She had been seen doing it and practically been banished from society. Skye longed for modern life again. Yeah it had its problems but at least she could wear what she liked and wasn't told what to do by any man.

Tuning back into the conversation she realised that Isabel was talking to her.

"_We were just saying Skye, how much we like your husband. He is so lovely and caring. You are very lucky to have someone like him."_

She simply smiled. There wasn't much she could say to that. Everyone had been gushing how much in love they were. Skye still wasn't sure where this had come from. Yes she was in love with Ward, but as far as she knew he liked her but didn't love her.

"_However, we have to say it is about time he got you pregnant."_

What! Skye wasn't sure she had heard that right until she listened to the rest of what Isabel had to say.

"_We know you haven't been married that long. But you need to start having children while you are young. Plus he will want an heir to carry on his legacy. The more children you have the more likely you are to have a boy. Now we know it may be shocking to you but you can tempt him. Although it is not spoke about women can make the first move. "_

Skye looked around in amazement. She couldn't believe that she was hearing this. They wanted her to become pregnant. They wanted her to seduce Ward! Not that would be a bad thing, but it was taking away his choice. How was she supposed to get out of this?

* * *

Skye had eventually had escaped the women. She knew they meant well but she didn't want advice on seducing Ward. She had thought about that enough in her dreams!

She had now headed down towards the lake she had seen when they had entered the castle. She was hoping that the breeze from the water would cooler her down. If there was nobody around she was going to take a sneaky swim. She had already grabbed a blanket that she could use as a towel.

Unfortunately there were people hovering around the lake. No swimming for now then. Sighing, she decided that the breeze was better than nothing and sat on the lake edge. As nobody was near enough to see, she unlaced her shoes and placed them on the blanket beside her. If she waited then maybe those people would leave and she could swim.

As she had time she let her mind drift back to yesterday. Ward had been such a comfort, knowing exactly what to say to put her mind at ease. It had made her fall in love with him even more. She wasn't sure how she would deal if she had to be separated from him in the future. She had got used to having him around she thought it might be physically painful when they were separated. He had been so attentive yesterday. Holding her while she was crying. He had even offered to have food sent up to their room last night if she didn't want to eat with everyone else. This morning they had agreed to separate as Skye had wanted to join the other women and he had been asked to join the other men in a discussion about the tournament.

"_Hey."_ Skye turned to find Ward striding towards her. If she hated her clothes today he must do as well. It was once again the tunic and leggings but they weren't made of silk like her dress so he was surely warm in them. The leggings clung to his legs showing off the muscles, and the tunic could not hide the power in his shoulders.

"_I was looking for you. Isabel told me you might be here when I bumped into her." _He replied as he drew up beside her. As he mentioned Isabel he suddenly blushed. Skye wasn't sure what that was about.

"_Yeah I was hoping to have a swim but there were too many people around before." _Glancing around she suddenly saw that they were all alone.

"_But now its clear and I can swim. Come and swim with me Ward."_

"_What? No. We have nothing to swim in."_

"_So? Have you never skinny dipped before Ward? You have to be hot. Come and cool down."_

Before he could reply she stood up and reached for the ribbon that tied her corset. Slowly she pulled it undoing the bow that held the ties together. Unlike the other dresses this one laced up at the front so she could undo it herself. Holding onto either side of her dress she pulled it apart. As she did she let the dress drop. Holding around her waist she pulled it down off her arms so she could get rid of the dress totally. Behind her she heard a noise from Ward but didn't bother turning around. Finally free of her dress she strode into the lake. It was cool but so refreshing. After sweltering in the dress all day it was heaven. Swimming further inwards until could no longer touch the bottom; she then turned back to the shore. Ward was still stood there, though no longer facing her way.

"_Come on Ward! You only live once. Life a little." _She called.

She was surprised when he turned back towards her and began to remove his clothes. Shoes were kicked off. The off came the tunic. It was like time had slowed down as she watched him lift it over his head. Each muscle was revealed. Skye was taken back to one of her dreams. In it his shirt was being lifted in exactly the same way. But she was the one doing the lifting. Pulling it over his head with one hand while she traced his muscles with the other. She could feel him quivering beneath her touch.

Back to reality, the shirt was gone revealing her SO's beautiful body. It wasn't a shock to her as he frequently went topless when training. But she had never seen it in the sun. Seeing the way the light highlighted the muscles. With the shirt gone he started on the leggings pulling them down slightly, she saw the outline to his hips. Before he pulled them down any further she spun so she was no longer facing him. Yes she wanted to watch but not if it would invade his privacy. She wanted him to be actively involved if she was watching.

She heard a slight splashing before he spoke, indicating that he was in the lake and it was safe to turn around.

"_All right. You win. I'll swim."_

"_So I see. I always win." _She replied grinning at him.

Without really thinking about it she began to swim towards him.

"_Skye." _ He said with a warning.

She ignored it. She couldn't help herself. Stopping just in front of him she spoke,

"_Take a change Grant. What have you got to loose?"_

* * *

Fitz couldn't believe the room that they had stepped into. It was filled with computers and wires. He had never seen a room like it. If Skye and Ward were anywhere they had to be in here.

Moving further into the room didn't clear up what this place was. The whole place glowed with an eerie glow. They thought they were heading towards the centre of the room, it was a place where more light was being given off anyway. As they drew nearer it was possible to make out a daze at the centre of the light. Processing what he saw, Fitz suddenly ran forward. There was Skye and Ward, just lying there on the daze within the light.

"_No!" _Shouted Jemma just as he was about to reach out to his teammates.

"_Don't touch them. We don't know what it is. It could hurt them."_

"_Surely we should just switch it off?" _He retorted.

"_No it could do more harm than leaving it on. We need to examine the machine before we touch anything."_

"_Simmons is right, Fitz. I want to get them out as much as you but we need to know what we are doing first." _Coulson broke up the argument.

Fitz nodded in agreement, even though he hated it. He felt Coulson's hand on his shoulder before he headed off to try and learn more about the machine that was currently holding his teammates hostage.

*There you go. Hope you like this. I know things were slightly confusing with what has happened to Skye and Ward but it will all be cleared up by the end of the story. I think I'm only going to write another two chapters of this. I do have an idea for at least one sequel to this if you would like to read it. Let me know. Next time we find out what Ward was blushing about and more about what happens in the lake. The team finally understand exactly what the machine is. *


	7. Chapter 7

Ward had spent the morning sat with the other men, trying to decide on when to have the tournament. He had to hand it to Skye when she had burnt down the challenge area; she had delayed the tournament for a long time. He wasn't going to have to compete for a while. Unless they were stuck here for a long time then he wasn't going to have to fight. He hoped they weren't going to be here for much longer. It was becoming more obvious that him and Skye didn't fit in. They didn't know the etiquette of the society, which was becoming clearer. Just last night they had found out how women weren't supposed to lift their dresses above their ankles. Which would be fine if it wasn't so hot. He felt for Skye. She couldn't lift up her dress or push up her sleeves. He was hot enough in what he was wearing. He couldn't imagine what it would be like in the dress she had to wear. It was so elaborate that it had to be uncomfortable normally, never mind in this heat.

His meeting had broken up and so now he was heading to find Skye. He wanted to make sure she was all right, both from last night and in this heat. One woman had passed out last night due to heat stroke. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Skye. He knew she was stronger than the woman who had passed out last night but that didn't stop him worrying. He was the only one here to look after her, which was something he took seriously. Yesterday she had shown how vulnerable she could be here. He knew she was still putting on a brave face so he wanted to keep an eye on her for a little while. He wanted things to be easy for her while she recovered. If there was anything he could do to make her happy then he would do it.

Turning a corner he saw Isabel and the other ladies of the court. He knew Skye had been spending time with them; they kept her mind away from their situation. But looking around them he couldn't she her. Maybe they would know where she had gone.

"_Ladies, I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen … my wife?" _ He was going to ask about Skye but then remembered everyone thought she was his wife. It was better to ask that way then by her name. He didn't mean to stumble over the words though.

"_Ah Sir Ward. We have just been talking about you with your lovely wife. She has just left. We wanted to talk to you actually. Please have a seat." _Isabel spoke and he knew he had no choice but to take that seat.

He had no idea what this was about but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"_We know you have just got married but we feel you are doing her a disservice." _Started Isabel who appeared to be the leader of the group due to her status. Ward really didn't like this. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. Had he done something wrong?

"_We all know that men have important things to do but you are failing in one of your important duties. How have you not got your lovely wife pregnant yet? We all know men want a son to carry on their line. Well it can't happen unless you get her pregnant."_

All Ward could do was sit and stare at the women. Skye? Pregnant? WHAT?

"_All you need to do is seduce her. It's not hard. She is a beautiful woman. A little planning and you will be sorted." _ Isabel continued.

Seduce? Skye? Pregnant? WHAT?

"_It will be very easy to organise. You should start by removing your top. We've seen the way she looks at you. We know she is interested."_

They were trying to tell him how to seduce Skye? How could he get out of this conversation? HELP!

* * *

After a long, embarrassing conversation with the ladies he had finally escaped and found out where Skye was going. He still couldn't believe he had just had that conversation. It was definitely not going to tell Skye about that. God those women were scary.

He was now heading towards the lake. Skye had been seen wandering in that direction when she had left the women earlier. The lake was beautiful, bright blue. The water looked so inviting. He wished he could swim in the water. There was nobody around so it was possible. But first he had to find Skye.

He eventually spotted her sitting on the side of the lake. Hair blowing slightly in the breeze. God she was beautiful. She was relaxing on a blanket. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that she had removed her shoes. She wasn't supposed to according to society rules here, but then his rookie had never been one for following the rules. It was one of the things he had begun to see in a different light due to her. She had taught him that in certain circumstances it was ok to break the rules, in fact it was encouraged. She was an amazing woman.

When he was close enough for her to hear him he spoke, not wanting to startle her.

"_Hey. I was looking for you. Isabel told me you might be here when I bumped into her." _

He couldn't help but blush at the mention of Isabel. All he could think about was that conversation and seducing Skye. It wouldn't be as bad if he didn't want to do it. His dreams had become full of Skye. Little things that she did, her laugh, her smile. In some of them yes he did seduce her. But they were just dreams. DO NOT THINK ABOUT THAT GRANT!

He knew she had noticed the blush on his face. Thankfully she didn't question him about it.

"_Yeah I was hoping to have a swim but there were too many people around before._ _But now its clear and I can swim. Come and swim with me Ward."_

"_What? No. We have nothing to swim in." _

There was no way he could swim with Skye. It would mean skinny-dipping. The water was so clear that you could see straight through it to the bottom. No. There was no way he could do that. He would look and then hate himself for doing so. She deserved her privacy.

"_So? Have you never skinny dipped before Ward? You have to be hot. Come and cool down."_

Yes he had skinny dipped before but there was no one around to see it. Before he could reply, she stood up and started to remove her clothes. He couldn't force himself to turn as he watched her untie her corset. It was like the other night when she had gone for the bath. His mind was going places that he just couldn't stop. He came to his senses when he saw the dress drop to her waist. He couldn't invade her privacy by watching, not matter how much he wanted to.

He heard splashing noises as she entered the lake. He wanted to turn and watch. To see if she was as graceful in the water as he imagined. He couldn't join her. Coulson would kill him if he ever found out. May would do worse than kill him. She might not say much about it, but he knew how fond she was of his rookie. He was so torn. He could do with a swim now. Sighing he turned slowly, noticing she was far enough away for him to watch while still giving her privacy.

"_Come on Ward! You only live once. Life a little." _She called.

That made up his mind. She clearly wasn't bothered and he really needed to cool down. He would just have to make sure that the team never found out about this. He reached for the tunic discarding it on the ground beside her clothes. Just removing that felt so much better. Once he removed the leggings there was no going back. He had already made his decision so stripped himself of his final barrier and strode into the lake.

The water was fantastically cool. He felt better as soon as he entered the water.

"_All right. You win. I'll swim." _He called to her.

"_So I see. I always win._

Yes she always did. She had now turned to face him and had begun to swim towards him.

"_Skye." _ He said with a warning.

She ignored it. Of course she ignored him. Stopping just in front of him she spoke,

"_Take a change Grant. What have you got to loose?"_

What had he got to loose? He could loose her. He could do something he had wanted to do for a while but it could cost him her. But he was beginning to loose this battle with himself.

"_Everything. I could loose everything." _He spoke, looking directly into her eyes.

"_What if I said you wouldn't?" _She replied.

He couldn't think of a reply to that. So he simply lent towards her, moving slowly so she could move away if she wanted to. When she didn't he gently pressed his lips to hers. He felt her arms move around his neck, pulling him down towards her. His arms circled her waist holding her close.

"_Took you long enough." _She muttered against his lips, before pulling him deeper into the lake.

* * *

Simmons had spent the day trying to understand the machine that contained her friends. Together with Leo she had finally figured out what the machine was and how to get their friends out without hurting them.

She was now stood with Leo explaining the machine to May and Coulson.

"_Basically the machine sends the mind into another place. Whoever built this theorised that the mind could be sent back in the past and could take control over somebody else's body. I don't think the technology has developed enough for that so I believe that Skye and Ward are just in created reality. Here everything would appear as normal, they could move around as in real life just they are not doing it in their own body. I believe this reality is based on history, specifically the medieval time period as shown in this book." _ She explained holding up the book she mentioned.

Leo had found it when looking around at the machine. The notes inside suggested that the reality the machine was using had been based on medieval times. At least Skye and Ward hadn't been sent anywhere too dangerous. If they were killed in the machine then they would die here. Anything else that happened wouldn't actually happen to their bodies, as they were controlling either someone else's, when the technology had developed that far, or the bodies created for that reality.

"_Can you get them out safely?" _asked May.

"_Yes. We are going to start now. We have to take it slowly as otherwise we could do damage to them. But thankfully whoever built this machine left very clear instructions." _

"_Well then lets get them back."_

* * *

*There you go. I'm aware some of this was repeated from the earlier chapter but I wanted to write the lake scene from Ward's point of view. Hope you liked it. So I watched the most recent episode and OMG. I won't say anything in case people haven't seen it yet but I squealed and then cried. I'm totally in denial and still won't hear a bad word against them. Anyway next time, Skye and Ward come out of the machine but find out some surprising news.*


	8. Chapter 8

Skye came back to consciousness feeling strange. Last time she remembered her and Ward had been lying in the fading sunlight beside the lake. She had felt strangely tired and had allowed sleep to take her, enjoying being close to Grant. He was a good heat source and cuddling him always made her feel happy. Now she had a kicking headache and a bright light shining in her eyes. She was no longer by the lake that was for certain. She didn't think she was back in the room either; whatever she was lying on was way too hard. It felt like she was lying on stone. There was no Grant beside her either. Where was he?

"_Skye?" _

She heard her name being spoken and began to look around. Panicking she looked around, she was no longer in the castle. Grant wasn't with her.

"_Grant!"_ She cried.

She felt somebody take her hand and concentrated on what they were saying.

"_It's all right Skye. He is right beside you. It's Fitzsimmons. It's ok. You'll be a bit disorientated but it will soon pass. Just relax. You are all right, you are safe."_

Skye concentrated on the voice and recognised it was Simmons talking. She knew that Ward would be safe. Simmons was terrible at lying but there was no sign of that in her voice. Knowing Ward was safe, she lay back, closing her eyes in the hope it would help her pounding head.

* * *

Once they had both been cleared by Simmons they headed back to the bus so both sides of the story could be told. For Skye and Ward it meant leaving out certain parts, but hopefully the team wouldn't pick up on that.

Ward glanced around the bus, surprised at how much he had missed it. The pounding in his head and finally reduced and Simmons had assured him it was just a side effect of the machine they had been in.

Waking up had been a bit of a surprise. Thankfully May and Coulson were beside him when he woke. He was concerned about Skye, but May had assured him she was fine and being looked after Fitzsimmons. There wasn't anybody better to look after her, so he had relaxed and let May look after him until he was ready to be brought out of the machine totally.

Simmons had just finished explaining the machine, what it did and why they had such headaches.

"_So our consciousnesses were put into somebody else's body? But why when we looked at each other did we look like our normal selves?" _He asked. Nobody had managed to explain that yet. Everything else was believable but that was just weird.

"_Well that is the potential. In the future the technology could be available to send your mind back into the past, but for now it was just into a pocket world. As to why you could see each other as you normally are I would theorise that it is the machine's doing. You were both hooked up to the same machine so it showed you what you expected to see. How did you released you weren't in your own bodies?"_

"_Mirrors." _He replied.

"_Well mirrors are used to show you what is in front of you so that makes sense, I suppose. Though I don't suppose that mirrors in medieval times were that good." _Spoke Simmons frowning slightly.

"_How did you know we were in medieval times?" _Skye puzzled.

"_Oh this book was found with the machines. It has a history from medieval times so I assumed that was the reality you were placed in." _Simmons held up the book she was talking about.

"_I bet the tournament parts were fun."_

"_Yeah its just as well Ward didn't take part, especially after what you told us about the machine. It could have killed him. But anyway can I have a look at that book?"_

Simmons passed the book over to Skye with a nod.

"_I still owe you for stopping that tournament, rookie."_

She smiled at him before returning to look through the book.

"_Do you have any idea who did this sir?" _He asked turning to Coulson.

"_No unfortunately. I was hoping you would remember something about how you were captured. There has been no evidence found unfortunately."_

"_Last we both remembered we were in New York and then we woke up in medieval times. So it isn't much help." _Ward frowned wishing he could remember more.

"_Never mind. You are both back safe, which is all that matters. We'll keep investigating and hopefully will learn more. Now you are out of the machine, Fitzsimmons can examine it more."_

Coulson smiled at the two younger members of the team before leaving for his office. Fitzsimmons quickly left to go examine the new toy they had. He hand never seen them so excited over technology. Having spent some time in it he couldn't really drum up any excitement for it. But then he had never been that interested in new technology. May had left to go and train while they had free time. Which left him alone with his rookie. Although he had disliked being in the machine he had to say it had brought him closer to her, closer than he had ever expected. For that he was grateful, but he never wanted to go back in it ever again. He liked being in current times.

Glancing over at Skye he was about to ask if she wanted a drink but noticed the frown on her face.

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Come and look at this." _She beckoned.

Standing behind her he looked at the page she was pointing to. It showed a picture that was familiar, of Lady Isabel and her husband, painted standing beside their castle. Bending down slightly further he read the passage beside the picture.

"_Historians are still baffled over the incident at the castle above. A scheduled tournament was stopped due to a fire destroying the area. Surprising enough it was thought that a woman set the fire, which is out of character of the woman of the time. Ok so? I guess they just put that in the reality?"_

"_Keep reading."_ She murmured still looking at the book.

"_To add to the mystery of the area, a newly wed couple are recorded with loosing memory of approximately a week at the time, having no knowledge of events that passed even though others in the castle said they were at the events."_

Ward still wasn't sure what she was upset about until he looked at the picture of the couple mentioned. It was them. Well the people they had seen in the mirror. Oh God!

"_Simmons said with the technology it wasn't possible to send someone's mind back in the past yet." _He said looking at her confusedly.

"_Apparently she was wrong. We went back into the past."_

"_We'd better tell her."_

"_You may want to read the rest of that chapter before you decide to tell her. It could mean some interesting explanations as we would have to show them the whole chapter to explain how we know we were sent into the past."_

Ward looked down again and began reading out loud, wondering what she was talking about.

"_Interestingly enough it is also around this time that it is believed the wife became pregnant. Strange that she cannot remember the conception of her child. Historians still have no explanation of what happened here and may never do unless time travel is invented. ….._

_Oh god we got her pregnant!"_

Skye smiled at his exclamation, moving closer to him.

"_Yep. Oops. Still want to tell Simmons?"_ She grinned.

Shaking his head and laughing he replied,

"_NO. I don't have a death wish and have no desire to explain what happened at the lake. It's not like it is going to hurt anybody if she doesn't know."_

"_Good. Now as everyone is busy how about we replay what happened at the lake in your bunk. After all we are back in our own bodies now. I don't want to end up like her though. I'm way to young to become a mum."_ Skye pointed to the picture in the book, while grinning up at him.

Bending down he pressed a kiss against her lips before gathering her up in his arms. As he strode towards his bunk he spoke,

"_I think I can deal with that."_

Fin.

* * *

So there we are for this one. Hope you liked it. I know a lot of people wanted Skye to be pregnant but I couldn't do that to her yet. I just had the idea back when I started it how funny it would be for them to unintentionally get someone else pregnant. Anyway I will be writing another part to this, I'm thinking of doing another two parts to this, though they will be as separate stories. I'll hopefully have the first chapter up soon. Try and guess where they will end up next. The rest of the team will be more involved in the future. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, it makes my day.


End file.
